Su tiempo paso hace años
by Lilu'u Malfoy
Summary: Albus, Lily y Scorpius son inseparables, cosa que no les gusta a muchos. Un objeto no visto en más de veinticinco años, junto con el odio y la envidia, borraran a estos tres del mapa... Bueno, del Mapa del Merodeador, ¡y que aparescan en otro! JPLE SBLPSM
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que conoscan es mío, eso pertenece al mundo mágico de JK Rowling... *suspiro dramaticamente largo* Para mi mala suerte._

* * *

><p><em><strong>»×« Su tiempo paso hace años »×«<strong>_

_**× Prólogo ×**_

Albus, Lily y Scorpius. Siempre era así. Y según ellos, así sería.

Nadie entraba. No hablaban el uno sin el otro. No se les veía un pelo si no era juntos. Y aunque no estuvieran ninguno en la misma casa, no tuvieran nada en común, se pelearan casi a diario, y se hicieran bromas pesadas (cosa que era rara, pues siempre estaban juntos), ninguno podía vivir sin los otros dos.

Albus Severus Potter. Calmado, comprensivo, observador, fiel, protector y súper inteligente. Morocho con un cabello indomable, con ojos verdes, no era muy alto pero tampoco muy bajo, delgado, aunque con un poco de musculo. Se llevaba bien con casi todos, y era el mismo con su familia y fuera de esta. 'Al el correcto', 'Al el perfecto', 'Al el callado' y muchos otros más, pues su familia no lo entendía como él querría, pero no le molestaba. Nunca dejaba una tarea para otro día, y no hay problema que no pueda resolver. Era el típico Ravenclaw, solo que provenía de una larga descendencia de leones. Siempre estaba al pendiente de todos, quizás un poco más de sus primas y hermanita, pero eso era un gen Weasley. A pesar de que no le gustaban los lugares ruidosos ni las fiestas, nunca estaba solo. Toda la paz que él quería y necesitaba estaba con ellos dos, aunque a veces quisiera enterrarlos.

Lily Luna Potter. Alegre, traviesa, despreocupada, valiente, ruidosa, sobre todo muy testaruda. Cabello pelirrojo ondulado, ojos verdes idénticos a los de su hermano, alta y esbelta y un con un cuerpo por el que muchos matarían. Tenía un genio capaz de hacer que Voldemort deseara nunca haber nacido. Era una alborotadora de primera, como solo un Gryffindor podía, pero nunca se la vería en un aula de castigo, ya que era muy inteligente. La gente solía pensar que era una mimada e incluso malcriada, o que solo buscaba atención, pero una vez la conocías sabias que nada de esto se le aplicaba. Se llevaba con todos, era muy competitiva, y adoraba el Quidditch. Pensaban que era raro que sus mejores amigos fueran su hermano y el mejor de este, la verdad no le importaba, no le importaba para nada. Solo quería divertirse y ser feliz, y sabía que eso solo lo encontraría con ellos dos.

Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy. Frío, calculador, astuto, arrogante, egocéntrico, pero sobre todo tenía un buen humor casi siempre, claro está, casi. Cabello rubio platinado despeinado, ojos grises de tormenta, alto, delgado y fornido, todo un dios griego. No hablaba con muchos, más bien no todos hablaban con él, gracias al pasado de su familia, pero eso ya no lo avergonzaba. Su familia no sería la mejor ni la más perfecta, ni cerca, pero los quería a todos y estaba orgulloso de ella. Era todo un coqueto, pero no le gustaba salir con nadie, y usaba, o intentaba usar sus encantos con su mejor amiga. Todo un Slytherin, lo que hacía que sin quererlo se metiera en problemas, pero eso ya no importaba tanto tampoco. Su primer año fue difícil, pero salió adelante. Sabía que estaría con esos dos hasta el fin de los días. Por eso ya nada importaba, gracias a ellos.

No tenían nada en común. Y aun así encajaban como si fueran las únicas tres piezas de un rompecabezas.

Es por esto que muchos los envidiaban, e incluso, odiaban.

Simplemente no entendían como esos dos Potter se llevaran tan bien, no teniendo ninguna similitud, o como un Malfoy de todos en el colegio, fuera el único capaz de entenderse a la perfección con ellos. No entendían como el gran Harry Potter y el despreciable Draco Malfoy permitieran semejante amistad. Claro, habían tratado de separarlos, pero no venía al caso. Parecía como si se leyeran la mente, siempre sabían dónde estaba cada uno, lo que hacía o si necesitaba ayuda.

Durante el primer año de los dos chicos, estos dos habían formado una fuerte amistad. El morocho no buscaba fama, solo tranquilidad; el rubio no quería ser conocido por ser el hijo de un ex-mortífago. Y solo… se encontrón y apoyaron mutuamente.

Al siguiente curso, entro Lily, y era la chiquilla más popular que hubiera pisado Hogwarts, aunque no le gustaba que le buscaran por su apellido, si no por quien en realidad era. Así que un día de visita a Hogsmade, aburrida, se encontró con su hermano y mejor amigo, desde ese día son inseparables.

Louis, Lucy, James, Fred, Roxanne, Rose y Hugo, habían tratado de unirse a ellos, un poco tarde. Al principio tampoco aceptaban y para ellos era como la peor traición, en especial para Rose y Hugo, quienes habían nacido y crecido con Albus y Lily. Los Weasley-Potter ahora tenían su propio grupo de amigos, pero de vez en cuando se reunían en familia, Scorpius ya era como parte, y a pesar de ese tiempo que pasaban todos juntos, se notaba de lejos que solo eran ellos tres contra el mundo.

Ahora, cinco años después, Al y Scorp en sexto y Lily en quinto, seguían siendo los mismos que cuando empezaron a andar juntos. Albus un poco menos reservado, menos callado, y hasta jugaba al Quidditch. Scorpius más arrogante y egocéntrico. Y Lily un poco más alborotadora y mucho más coqueta, para dolor de James, Al, Hugo y, por su puesto Scorpius.

Pero con los años, la envidia y el odio crecieron también. Y los que en aquel tiempo solo les lazaban piedras, ahora lanzaran peñones… Y de qué manera.

Con la ayuda de un objeto no visto en más de veinticinco años, los borraran del mapa.

¿Qué loca aventura tendrán estos tres?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Fue algo que vino de momento. Estaba empezando a escribir un proximo capi de mi otro fic cuando luego de dos párrafos, empecé con esto. ¡Espero les guste!_

_¡Gracias por leer y que Papito los cuide! :D_

**_~^¤^ Moone ...Lilu ^¤^~_**


	2. ChupiChan

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ Nada de lo que conozcan es mío, eso pertenece al mundo mágico de JK Rowling... *suspiro dramáticamente largo* Para mi mala suerte_.

**Summary: **_Albus, Lily y Scorpius son inseparable, cosa que no les gusta a muchos. Un objeto no visto en más de veinticinco años, junto con el odio y la envidia, borraran a estos tres del mapa… Bueno del Mapa del Merodeador, ¡Y que aparezcan en otros! Conocerán a las personas que jamás conocieron, es por esto que su tiempo paso hace años… JP/LE SB/LLP/SM ASP/NB RAB-LLP-SS /=luv_ u___ -=^-^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>»×« Su tiempo paso hace años »×«<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Chupi-Chan<strong>_

En un día horriblemente lluvioso, tres amigos estaban sentados bajo un árbol cerca del lago, disfrutando que era fin de semana de Hogsmade y la escuela estaba vacía. Hablando tranquilamente, o eso se veía con el vendaval que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Oye? ¿Cómo esta McLaggen?

-Eres un completo idiota, Scorpius…

-No tengo la culpa de que tú seas la más…-

-¿La más qué?

-¡Ugh!

-¡La más que!

-La chica más ingenua de todo Hogwarts, y no te des cuenta de porque ese imbécil te buscaba…

Albus levanto la mirada de su libro, lo miro y rodo los ojos. Solo podía pensar lo verdaderamente idiota que podía ser su mejor amigo cada vez que estaba cerca de su hermanita, en otras palabras, todo el tiempo. Porque no solo lo decía, en un tono serio y que indique que es real, por supuesto. Estaba seguro de que esa oración hubiera terminado en "La más preciosa de todo Hogwarts…" o algo así, pero se salvó cerca.

-¡Claro que me doy cuenta! Y no tenías por qué hechizarlo, solo… solo… ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué rayos te cuento? ¡Solo eres un idiota!

-Aun así me quieres- le canturreo al oído.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños…

-No los necesito, sé que me quieres… que me necesitas… - pego sus labios a su mejilla, rozándola- Aquí, y ahora…- Y con eso le dio un pequeño beso, luego lo arruino dándole una pequeña lamida.

-¡Estúpido!- exclamo Lily, parándose de un brinco, con la mano restregándose la mejilla suavemente, y salió a la lluvia. Miro a su hermano buscando ayuda para encontrarlo riendo a carcajadas, el rubio la miraba con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. La sonrisa Malfoy.

Lo que hiso que se sonrojara un poco.

-Sabes que eso te gusto… -Albus lo miro súper divertido, tratando de ponerse serio.

-¡Deja de pervertir a mi hermana!- la miro buscando su aprobación y ella lo observaba con las cejas arqueadas, lo que hiso que soltara una carcajada. El rubio no aguanto mucho, y se le unio.

Lo que no esperaban es que la oji-verde transfigurara una pequeña roca en una cubeta, o que la llenara de agua o que se las arrojara.

-¡LILY!- exclamaron los dos, ella los veía inocente- ¡Esta helada!-dijo Scorpius, con un puchero temblando y aun en shock.

Ella sonrió dulcemente se acercándose, empapada hasta bragas, les acaricio la cara a ambos.

-Quizás, fue el hielo…

-¡Eres una tramposa!- exclamo Albus riendo, tomándola de la cintura, su libro mojado olvidado en el suelo, la cargo y sin más la echo en el lago, con todo y uniforme.

Scorpius reía tan fuerte que se escuchaba por encima de la lluvia. La pelirroja no salía, y ambos chicos se acercaron a la orilla.

Obvio no vieron la mancha roja brillante bajo el agua, o las pequeñas manos que les rodearon los tobillos, otra vez carcajadas como campanillas.

Cuando ellos salieron a la superficie, no pudieron hacer más que reír.

Un carraspeo los asusto.

-Espero que se estén divirtiendo…- dijo la voz fría.

La profesora Chang, la jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw, una solterona de cuarenta años que odiaba al Malfoy por el simple hecho tener ese apellido, y a los hermanos Potter, en especial a esos dos, por ser tan parecidos a sus padres.

Lily, estando de espalda, sonrió malignamente. Scorpius veía a la pelinegra asiática aburrido. Albus la veía un poco avergonzado, pero el fastidio se notaba más.

-Fíjese que sí, queridísima profesora Cho…

-Temo que tendré que restarles puntos a sus casas-

-¡Ande, los que quiera! Valió la pena, ¿no chicos?- a ese tiempo se había dado la vuelta y salía del lago, Albus rodo los ojos a la espalda de su hermana, pero también salió. Scorpius los imito, mirando divertido la cara de la "Chupi-Chan" como le decía Lily. Estaba totalmente hastiada.

-Veinte puntos menos, Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw-

-¿Cómo puede quitarle tantos puntos su casa?- dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Albus con una sonrisa de lado.

-El Sr. Potter es igual a cualquier estudiante, Sr.-

-Señorito-

-Malfoy…-Ella lo miro colérica y Lily dio una carcajada.

-Diez puntos menos, Slytherin y Gryffindor, por burlase de una autoridad.

-La autoridad sería mi padre, profesora… y él no está aquí. -dijo Albus con una sonrisa muy Slytherin, Scorpius y Lily se carcajearon, y así mojados como estaban, caminaron hacia el castillo bajo la lluvia.

La "Chupi-Chan" los siguió, tan roja como el pelo de Lily.

-¡Cincuenta menos para Ravenclaw!

-¡Salúdeme a su novio, profesora Chang!- exclamo Scorpius, mirando hacia ella con una sonrisa que la hiso detenerse. –Aunque la verdad no creo que tenga uno…

-¡Tienen todo un año de castigos, más veinte puntos menos de cada casa!- grito casi corriendo tras ellos.

Los chicos rieron y entraron corriendo al castillo.

Esta fue la razón por la que Albus nunca fue prefecto. La mujer estaba loca y en cada momento que tenía intentaba ponerlos en ridículo. Además seguía siendo 'Al-el-que-no-rompe-un-plato' para todos, pues nunca actuaba en público, pues todos sabían del exagerado odio hacia ellos y no le creían.

Se despidieron en las escaleras, aun riendo, cada uno partiendo a su sala común para cambiarse, sin percatarse que desde las sombras cada uno de sus movimientos era vigilado. La profesora pelinegra entro buscándolos por todos lados, como la loca que era.

-¡Donde dem-

-¿Los Potter y Malfoy?- pregunto una voz fría e intimidante, la profesora se giró.

De las sombras salió Vincent Goyle, su cara contorsionada en una mueca de odio. El chico estaba en sexto, era alto pero muy delgado, con una nariz aplastada y ojos tan oscuros que parecían hoyo de muerte. No era apuesto, pero tampoco feo.

-¡Esos desgraciados, no volverán a jugar conmigo!- carraspeo- ¿Dónde demonios están?- el chico Goyle-Parkinson sonrió.

-Eso no importa ya… ¿Le propongo algo?- ella alzo una ceja, suspicaz, pero asintió, su fino rostro tornándose más siniestro a cada momento.

-Se cómo hacer que no vuelvan…

-No quiero tener nada que-

-No se preocupe… - se acercó unos pasos a ella.- No les hare nada que _me _perjudique, profesora Chang… Solo… no volverán. – ella sonrió sádicamente.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, hare todo lo que este en mi poder para librarme de esos tres, si pudiera de James Potter también…

-Ese no puedo ser posible, pero trataré…

Ella asintió y respiro lentamente.

-¿Cóm-

El chico la corto cuando saco algo de su bolsillo, y ella dejo salir un jadeó.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Lo tenía mi abuelo, lo cogió antes de que se destruyeran. En su testamento se lo dejo a mi padre… pero el murió hace un par de años.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona?- el chico asintió.

-El mismo Lucius Malfoy me enseño a usarlo, más lo hechizo con magia antigua, oscura…

-Bien…- dejo salir una carcajada siniestra, hace tiempo que no reía.- Muy bien, Vince… ¿Cuándo crees que puedas hacerlo? – El chico sonrió otra vez.

-Esta misma noche-

-Bien. Asegúrate de no dejar ningún rastro.- Con eso se giró y se fue.

Pudo escuchar que el chico hiso lo mismo, así que siguió hacia su despacho en el segundo piso. Una vez ahí empezó a pasear y a reír como una demente.

-Por fin me vengare de ti, Harry. Yo debería haberme casado contigo, yo debí haber tenido tus hijos, no esa… ¡Esa perra!- tiro algo de su escritorio no vio que era pero hiso ruido. Al mirar al piso Cedric Diggory le miraba un poco preocupado.

-También me vengaré por ti, amor… - Su voz era dulce, aunque se oía un deje de locura-El debió haber sido asesinado esa noche, no tú… - Con un pie, puso la foto boca abajo.

-Haré que sufran. Por su culpa mis padres murieron. Por su culpa, murió Cedric. Por su culpa no me casé con él. Por tú culpa no me casé contigo Harry… Que mejor manera, que quitarte a tus hijos.

Con eso, se sentó, cerró los ojos y entro en un mundo siniestro… ese que había visto desde la última batalla. Ese en el cual Bellatrix Lestrange la había obligado a odiar a los Potter, Weasley y compañía. Donde esa mujer ahora vivía y compartía con ella.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, Scorpius se encontraba impaciente frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Albus sabía la contraseña, pero no se la quería decir, y estaba adentro con su hermano mayor esperando a que Lily bajara. Al parecer tenía un pequeño resfriado.<p>

Cuando por fin el retrato se abrió, pero solo salió James Potter, quién lo miraba muy serio para su gusto.

-¿Por qué rayos se pusieron a jugar como críos en la lluvia?

-¡Fue su idea!

-Al me dijo otra cosa…

-¡Fue ella!- James lo miro con ambas cejas alzadas.

-O sea que, ¿mi hermanita te lamio en la mejilla, declarando su amor por ti?- el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre era lo mismo con James, su primo Ted y el mismísimo Harry Potter…

-Bueno, solo-

-Quédatelo. Voy a dejar que salga con la condición de que me digas por que perdimos tantos puntos; Porque me enteré que mi hermano, 'Al el perfecto' tiene el resto del año en castigos…

Scorpius lo miro un poco divertido.

-La Chupi-Chan nos cacho en el lago, y Al dijo un comentario que "la hirió"- hizo las comillas en el aire, y James lo miro expectante, pero el negó con la cabeza. –Claro que Lily y yo también añadimos algo y bueno, ¡se volvió loca quitando puntos!

James rió y entro otra vez, cuando el rubio iba a entrar y James dijo

-Por dejar que mi Lils se enfermara- y le cerro el retrato en la cara.

Unos cinco minutos después salieron Al y Lily, la última más que abrigada.

-¿James no viene?

-Dijo que baja en diez…

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Scorpius haciéndole una reverencia a Lily mientras tomaba su brazo en el suyo.

-Por supuesto…- Albus rodo los ojos cuando Scorpius le señalo con la cabeza que hiciera lo mismo, el morocho solo lo tomo, y el rubio bufo indignado, haciendo que Lily riera.

-Deberías aprender modales-

-Y tú a ser menos dramático, oxigenado.-dijo Al un poco exasperado, luego miro a la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa -Mi lady…

Y Lily se carcajeó otra vez, sin saber que su risa era la señal.

En unos minutos nada sería igual.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_¡Primer capi! _

_Este primer capitulo se lo dedico a esas princesas que me dejaron review:_

_¡LilyLunaLindsayLohan, Isis07, Serena Princesita Hale y lokafantasy! ¡Espero les guste este nuevo chap! _

_Y para las seguidoras de mi otro fic, **Un giro en mi historia **subo mañana..._

_¡Las quiero mucho dejen muchos reviews y que Papito las cuide! _

**_××××××Moonee... Lilu«««««_**


	3. El gira tiempos

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de lo que conozcan es mío, eso pertenece al mundo mágico de JK Rowling... *suspiro dramáticamente largo* Para mi mala suerte._

**Summary:** _Albus, Lily y Scorpius son inseparable, cosa que no les gusta a muchos. Un objeto no visto en más de veinticinco años, junto con el odio y la envidia, borraran a estos tres del mapa… Bueno del Mapa del Merodeador, ¡Y que aparezcan en otros! Conocerán a las personas que jamás conocieron, es por esto que su tiempo paso hace años… JP/LE SB/LLP/SM ASP/NB RAB-LLP-SS /=luv -=^_^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>»×« Su tiempo paso hace años »×«<strong>_

_**2 El gira tiempos**_

Un morocho, una pelirroja y un rubio reían como críos. Uno jamás pensaría que el morocho era el chico más inteligente de su año, o que el rubio era más frío que un tempano, o que esa pelirroja, quien era la imagen de la inocencia pura fuera el terror de todos los maestros de Hogwarts. Pero cuando estaban juntos, solo eran eso, críos. Los tres estaban sonrojados, unidos por sus brazos, y con los ojos llorosos.

Estaban solos, puesto que el pasillo estaba vacío, así que no importaba nada en absoluto.

-¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso de, 'Señorito'?- pregunto Albus aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Su amigo lo miro divertido, pero trato de fingir altivez, aunque no le salió por el ataque de risa que vino.

-¡Me debe respeto, no soy un viejo!

-Oh, en serio, 'Señorito' Scor…- la pelirroja estaba más que divertida y sus ojos brillaban con picardía- Por lo que sé, lo confunden mucho con su padre, ¿cuantos tienes en verdad? ¡Quizás son gemelos!- Scorpius la miraba incrédulo e indignado. Ella lo examino críticamente y movió la cabeza con un deje de lastima.

-¡Es verdad Scorp!- exclamo el morocho uniéndose a su hermana.-Sí… tienes unas arrugas en los ojos-

-Y en la frente- Lily jadeo, y Al trato de no reírse al ver la cara de su amigo, estaba más que alarmado.- ¡son eso manchas!

Albus no aguanto más cuando su amigo corrió a una ventana de cristal, parecía aterrado, mientras se tocaba la cara y se achinaba los ojos en busca de las arrugas. Lily trato de reír pero un estornudo no la dejos. Scorpius se giró enviándoles su mirada amarga.

-Ja, ja, ja- y como una bala llego a Lily, haciéndole cosquillas. Al trato de ayudarla, pero el rubio la tenía atrapada en un abrazo. Cayeron al piso, el morocho abajo, Scorpius arriba y la pelirroja aplastada entre los dos. Ahora reían como dementes.

Una carcajada más.

Se escuchó algo romperse, unas cintas de arena los rodearon, y un viento de tormenta movía sus ropas. Una luz dorada los cegaba y sentían ese jalón en el ombligo como cuando alguien se aparecía, pero esto era nuevo. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que Lily cerrara los ojos, y Albus tratara de alcanzarla, pues ahora flotaba. No mucho tiempo después él y el rubio flotaban también mirándose asustados. Las cadenas de arena se apretaron a ellos y un estruendo se escuchó en el pasillo, iluminándolo como un rayo a la noche, dejando ver a una figura al final de este.

Luego desapareció. Oscuridad y silencio. Una carcajada se escuchó, haciéndolo todo lucir un poco malévolo, hasta que esta murió, yéndose lejos.

Minutos después se podía ver a un pelirrojo fastidiado corriendo pasillo abajo.

-¡Les dije que me esperaran!- se escuchó exclamaba un poco sin aliento, tropezó con una cadena de oro que había en el suelo. Se acuclillo buscando a si tenía un dije, pero no le encontró. Extrañado siguió su camino hacía el gran comedor.

Al llegar a la puerta y entrar todos se le quedaron mirando, él solo siguió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, a la vez mirando a la de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, pero no los vio. Se acercó a su prima Rose al final de la mesa, con una mirada de rendido.

-¿No han llegado?- la pelirroja negó, su hermano frente a ella bufo.

-¡Ni me invitaron!-Su primo se sentó frente a él quitándose los anteojos y limpiándolos, aunque se notaba un poco deprimido.

-Se cómo te sietes…- susurro Rose poniendo una mano en su brazo, y él suspiro.

-Estoy feliz por ellos, pero no evita que sienta celos… Antes yo era el tercero, no él…- Rose le sonrió triste.

-Antes yo era la que leía con Al… Jamás Scorpius, y mucho menos Lun…

-Y yo el que discutía con Lily… Y tampoco evita que me sienta celoso o fuera de lugar cuando veo a Al o a Scorpius riendo con ella…- le dijo Hugo con otra sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y se puso a llenar su plato, Rose lo imito.

James miro la cadena, y al igual que su primo se puso a comer, aunque esa cadena lo intrigaba mucho.

* * *

><p>Una luz dorada apareció de la nada, y sonido ensordecedor con ella. Segundos después no estaba, dejando a una chica inconsciente y a dos muy confundidos chicos, cargándola.<p>

-¿No pasó nada?- pregunto Scorpius mirando lo todo críticamente.

-No creo… ¿Estamos en el mismo pasillo?

-Sí…-

Escucharon un pequeño gruñido y se miraron preocupados. Albus agarro a Lily y camino rápido con ella pasillo abajo. Scorpius vio algo brillando en el piso así que lo cogió. Parecía un reloj de arena en miniatura, aunque rodeado por tres anillos. Se encogió de hombros, y corrió hacía donde había desaparecido Al.

-¡Jim nos va a matar!- gruño cuando alcanzo a su amigo.

-Yo nos mataría… Dijo: _'Quiero que vaya directamente a cenar, y por si las mocas, espérenme'. _

_-_¡Diez minutos!- el morocho asintió.

-¿Qué rayos paso?

-No lo sé, pero no me gusto… - con eso corrieron.

Llegaron al cuarto piso, un poco fatigados, y para cuando entraron a la enfermería no podían casi hablar.

-¡Sra. Pomfrey!- exclamo Albus, poniendo a Lily en la primera cama que encontró. La medi-maga salió de su despacho ajorada corrió hacía la chica. Gruño un poco, cuando lo miro.

-Sr. Potter, así nunca aceptara sus propuestas de cita…- Scorpius, quien estaba justo al lado de la anciana, a la cual extrañamente veía mucho más joven, rió entre dientes al ver la cara de perplejidad y horror de su amigo.

-¡Yo no le hice eso! ¿Y porque le haría p-propuestas a mi hermana?

-¿Hermana?- rió Poppy- Ella es todo para usted menos familia…- con eso se giró a buscar algo encontrándose con un Scorpius muy divertido.

-Sr. Black, ¿Cuánto dura la poción?-él la miro extrañado al ver que no bromeaba.

-Al-

-Por favor, Sra. Pomfrey, Lily-

-Claro, claro…- cogió una pequeño vial con un líquido azul claro- Para el resfriado- movió su varita- para el desmayo…

-¿Solo se desmayó?

-Sí, Sr. Potter… - lo miro severa- Primero, sus anteojos- Al la miro confundido.- Segundo, ¿qué le hicieron?

-Nosotros nada- Contesto Scorpius un poco arrogante.

-Pueden con-La puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolos, y el morocho por poco y sigue a su hermanita en el desmayo.

Albus Dumbledore, uno de los directores por quién fue nombrado, entro en todo su esplendor. Barba blanca, anteojos de media luna, nariz desviada y todo. Atrás de él escucho al rubio jadear, horrorizado.

-Veo que ya no puedo hacer nada…- susurro Pomfrey, volviendo su atención a la pelirroja, que empezaba a despertar. El anciano se acercó a ellos.

-¿Sr. Potter?- Albus Dumbledore lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Y él Sr. Black, Albus…- dijo Poppy mientras prácticamente atragantaba a Lily con otra poción.

-Poppy, yo me encargo…- y antes de que la medi-bruja se fuera, añadió- Puedes, por favor, buscar a Minerva…- ella asintió.-Bien, espero no ser descortés, pero querría saber sus nombres. Al abrió la boca, pero Lily lo corto.

-¡Es Albus Dumbledore, Al!

-¿Señorita Evans?- ella lo miro ahora un poco asustada, le hizo una seña a Scorpius para que se acercara.

-¿No se supone que en los sueños sepan tú nombre?- y el rubio, a pesar de estar horrorizada, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-Eso es tu cabecita pelirroja, - empezó susurrando- diciéndote que estás loca por mí, y si no lo aceptas, te volverás demente, porque sabes que no puedes evitar lo inevi-¡Auch!- Lily, siendo ella, le había dado un golpecito en el brazo, uno muy pequeñito…

-¡Ustedes! No es tiempo- dijo Al exasperado, mirándolo incrédulo. Dumbledore carraspeo y en ese momento llegaron la profesora McGonagall y Pomfrey.

-¡Tía Minnie!- chillo Lily tratando de pararse pero al marearse un poco Scorpius la acostó, no sin recibir otro golpe.

-¿Y ese?

-Por… ¡pues por tocarme sin permiso!- Al rodo los ojos.

-¡Ay, vamos!- dijo Scorpius acariciándole una mejilla- No puedes vivir sin mis roces…

-¡Ugh!-gruño Lily, sacudiendo su mano lejos.

Los tres adultos en la habitación los miraban perplejos, aunque el anciano, Al noto, bastante divertido. Carraspeó de nuevo, y Pomfrey desapareció tras la puerta de su despacho. McGonagall los miraba atenta. Era como ver copias de James Potter, Lily Evans y a Lucius Malfoy, claro que era loco porque Lucius había dejado la escuela hacía cinco años, y había visto a los otros dos en la cena hace unos minutos.

-¿Albus que sucede?

-Ellos explicaran cuando estén listos…

-Y eso es ahora…- dijo Al un poco dudoso.

-¿Profesor, que hace vivo?- y Lily no pudo evitar sentir pequeña al ver las dagas que su hermano, le enviaba, así que con su mano hizo que cerraba su boca. El rubio miro a su amigo con reproche, se sentó junto a la chica y la abrazo con un brazo.-¿Perdón?- Al rodo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, perdonándola y a la vez, pidiéndole disculpas.

-Profeso Dumbledore, podría hacerle una pregunta…-el anciano asintió y el morocho dejo salir aire-¿En qué año estamos?- vio como los ojos del director brillaban aún más.

-Mil novecientos setenta y seis, de octubre, por su puesto…-Y el que necesitaba un poco de ayuda ahora fue el rubio, así que Lily lo abrazo por la cintura. Al se giró y miro como los ojos de su hermanita se querían salir de orbita.

-¿Qué significa esto, Albus?- se escuchó la voz de McGonagall.

-¿De qué año vienen?

-Dos mil veintidós… Octubre también… - Minerva dio un chillido.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Mi querida Minnie- ella ni se molestó en hacer una mueca por el apodo- La magia es muy poderosa, así como muy variada, y aunque no muy conocidos, hay registro de viaje en el tiempo por más que solo unos días…

-¿Viaje en el tiempo?- susurro Lily, y su hermano se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron en silencio unos largos segundos.

-Vaya… Debí parecer un elfo con barba…- rio un poco el Albus anciano, ahora todos los ojos puestos en él, continuo.- ¿Cómo sucedió?

-No lo sabemos, señor, hace unos minutos pensábamos que estábamos en nuestro tiempo, y algunos- miro a Lily- que era un sueño…- la pelirroja le saco la lengua infantilmente, y Scorpius vio muy divertido como Al hacía lo mismo. – Solo habían luces doradas, y arena y ruido…

-Un gira tiempos roto- asintió Albus el anciano, y los el rostro de Scorpius mostro duda mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Esto? -el anciano asentía, y Lily le daba un zape en la cabeza, sus ojos verdes chispeantes.

-¡Eres un bruto! ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar caer un gira tiempos!

-Lun- Albus miraba a su amigo un tanto preocupado, este tenía un pucherito, y no lo fingía.

-¡Tonto! ¡Sabes que esos no existen ya…- su voz disminuyó y la sorpresa y el anhelo surcaron su rostro.-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¡No existen!- estaba parada con las manos en la cintura. Muy Ginny Potter, Molly e incluso Rose Weasley.

-Lun- trato Al de cortarla, pero era imposible. Los dos adultos miraban a la pelirroja un poco descolocados, aunque a Dumbledore se le parecía a su antigua alumna.

-¡Ahhh, claro! ¡Scorpius-el-egocéntrico-Malfoy, no puede contarle a sus mejores amigos que tiene un estúpido gira tiempos, de los cuales no se sabe mucho, porque hace más de dos décadas que los destruyeron! ¡Acaso no éramos uno para todos y todos para uno! ¡Por qué rayos no lo dijiste!

-¡Lily Luna!- exclamo Albus al ver lo pálido que se había puesto el rubio, y eso era algo que decir, pues la mayoría de las veces no se notaba el cambio.

-¡Qué!- lo miro tan roja como su cabello.

-No es de él, sabes que si fuera del, nos habría dicho…- ella respiro hondo y miro a su hermano avergonzada, mientras asentía.

-¿Puedo hablar?- pregunto el Malfoy mordiéndose el labio por dentro, en la voz más pequeña y tímida de todas, y su amigo no pudo más que rodar los ojos.

Siempre sería igual, pero ahora era peor. Cuando eran más pequeños, solían batallar, ambas partes, ahora rugían. Luego el rubio la hacía explotar cuando jugaba con su humor, o solo le quitaba el enojo bromeando con ella, ahora parecían un programa de comedías. En estos tiempos ligaban a cada rato entre ellos, escondiendo sus sentimientos, lo que Al quisiera explotar. Pero sabía que cuando Scorpius los metía en problemas se defendía, cuando no, le lastimaba un poco así que todo en él cambiaba.

¿Por qué no podían ser normales? Su subconsciente le contesto_. 'Porque son un Malfoy y una Potter, cosa irreal, y hasta loca, pero con esos dos es lo más cuerdo y real de todo'._

Lily asintió.

-Lo encontré en el suelo cuando veníamos para acá… Y no es mío- La pelirroja se sonrojo, avergonzada, pero rio.

-Eres un idiota… Solo tenías que decirlo.

-Mi pelirroja con un genio de perros no me dejó… ¡Auch!-

-¿Por qué lo arruinas?- y el solo rió. Un carraspeo, una Minerva McGonagall mucho más que sorprendida, y un Albus Dumbledore más que divertido y se notaba una chispa de alegría en sus ojos.

-¿Sr. Malfoy? Asumo, ¿nieto de Lucius Malfoy?- el rubio asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Su abuelo no sería el mejor, y no aceptaría del todo su amistad, pero lo quería a muerte.

-Y usted es un Potter…- no pregunto, lo afirmo- Usted, ¿Una Weasley? La primera en generaciones, diría yo-la chica negó.

-Completamente Potter, mi mamá fue la primera Weasley, y mi tono de cabello y ojos son el de mi abuela paterna…- vio como Minerva lucía más sorprendida, si eso se podía.

-¡James Potter y Lily Evans!

-¡Ojala, profesora Minnie, pero sé que se dará cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro!- un chico con pelo enmarañado negro y anteojos entraba en la enfermería, con él un chico más alto de pelo castaño oscuro ondulado y expresión arrogante reía.

-Seguirás soñando, Cornamenta…- rio un poco más, luego miro a Lily con unos ojos picaros.- ¿No es esa Evans? – y su amigo se congelo, para salir corriendo hacía la pelirroja en la cama.

-Puede ser su gemela, porque esta no es ella…- dijo sorprendido, su amigo había llegado a su lado.

-Gemela de Evans, - le envió una sonrisa de esas compradoras- No me molestaría que salgas conmigo en estos días…- y Al no pudo más que soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de Scorpius.

-Señores Potter y Black pueden salir un momento- hablo Dumbledore, la chispa en sus ojos más brillante. Los chicos asintieron, y Sirius con un último guiño a Lily, salió con un muy alegre James.

Una vez la puerta cerrada, se oyó- No me molestaría tener un poco de diversión…- dijo una Potter muy coqueta.

-¿Qué tal si fingimos que eres mi novia, y los buitres no te tocan? Te vas a divertir más conmigo- dijo un muy rojo Malfoy, celoso, y Albus dejo salir otra carcajada.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _¡Ultimo capitulo por una semana! Espero me extrañen mucho, así que dejen reviews así lo demuestran... _

_Gracias a mis princesas. Las quiero mucho de verdad, espero les guste, nos leemos luego..._

_¡Que papito las cuide y bendiga!_

**_Monne»»»» Lilu'u... ^_^_**


	4. Los nuevos

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de lo que conozcan es mío, eso pertenece al mundo mágico de JK Rowling... *suspiro dramáticamente largo* Para mi mala suerte._

**Summary:** _Albus, Lily y Scorpius son inseparable, cosa que no les gusta a muchos. Un objeto no visto en más de veinticinco años, junto con el odio y la envidia, borraran a estos tres del mapa… Bueno del Mapa del Merodeador, ¡Y que aparezcan en otros! Conocerán a las personas que jamás conocieron, es por esto que su tiempo paso hace años… JP/LE SB/LLP/SM ASP/NB RAB-LLP-SS /=luv u -=^_^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>»×« Su tiempo paso hace años »×«<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Los nuevos<strong>_

Una hora después, los Potter eran Alex y Luna Pots y Scorpius era de apellido Green. Los Pots y Green se conocían desde pequeños, por eso eran muy unidos. Sus padres, los de los Pots mestizos y los del Green traidores, vivían en América y decidieron volver a sus raíces sin saber de la inminente guerra que en Londres ocurría. Ahora eran huérfanos, pues mortifagos buscando diversión habían asesinado a sus padres hace unos pocos meses, mientras los chicos aún seguían en los Estados Unidos. Los Green le dejaron una gran herencia a Scorpius, pero para recibirla a los diecisiete debía vivir en el lugar en el cual habían crecido sus padres, y el chico acepto con la condición de que sus mejores amigos vivieran con él. Hace un mes que habían llegado a Londres, y con la herida de la muerte de sus padres abierta Dumbledore dejo que perdieran un mes del curso.

También tenían algunos cambios en sus físicos. El cabello del rubio era más oscuro, casi arenoso. El del Potter ahora era pelirrojo, como el de su hermana, y gracias a esta ahora ambos tenían algunas pecas, así esta se vería menos como su abuela. El verde de los ojos de los Potter era un poco más intenso, más profundo. Albus y Lily, mejor dicho, Alex y Luna eran gemelos, y Lily debería asistir con ellos a sexto curso.

Ahora, McGonagall había ido a buscar el sombrero seleccionador para que fueran puestos en alguna de las casas. El director, Dumbledore, solo los observaba, aunque eso para ellos no importaba pues estaban envueltos en una muy caliente discusión.

-¿Cómo que 'No me molestaría tener un poco de diversión', eh? ¡Es un viejo Lily Luna!- Albus miraba divertido como su amigo se ponía tan colorado como su tío Ron.-¡Además es el padrino de tu padre! ¡De TÚ padre!

-Nuestro padre no ha nacido aun, Scorp- intento el morocho, ahora pelirrojo, Albus de molestar, ya que su hermanita hacía mucho esfuerzo en no reírse de cómo se veía el rubio cabello junto a su rostro escarlata.

-¡No tiene que ver! ¡Es cincuenta años mayor que ella!

-Técnicamente, solo es uno… Y yo no tengo inconveniente en que salgan, podríamos estar aquí semanas, meses e incluso años. ¿Por qué no quieres que salga? Ya es mayor-

-¡Tiene quince!

-Y tú dieciséis, ¿porque no la invitas a salir?-Y Scorpius se atraganto con su propia saliva, a lo que la pequeña Potter, ahora Pots, no contuvo su risa. Claro que no sabía que la sonrisa torcida de su hermano mayor era porque había dado en el blanco, o que el color del rostro del rubio hubiera oscurecido tres tonos era por vergüenza a que ella hubiera escuchado.

Scorpius ahora, murmuraba por lo bajo maldiciendo al Potter, y Albus reía tan alto como su hermana.

Se escuchó un pequeño carraspeo, y en la puerta alguien a quien Lily reconoció hiso que pegara un gritito, y prácticamente corriera a abrazarlo. Remus Lupin la miraba descolocado. Scorpius tenía a Lily agarrada por la cintura, pues por poco y se le tiraba encima al chico.

Era idéntico a Teddy, más bien Teddy era idéntico a él, la única diferencia era el cabello, pero todos se diferenciaban de Ted en ese punto. El chico, quien tenía una insignia de prefecto en el pecho, saco de su túnica un sombrero viejo, aunque comparado con el de su tiempo parecía nuevo. Obvio aún no había sido chamuscado por la varita del mago más terrible de todos los tiempos.

-Profesor, la profesora McGonagall me ha enviado con el Sombrero seleccionador, y también dejo de recado que debo escoltarlos a la entrada de la sala común que sean seleccionados.- mientras hablaba se escuchó como Lily, Luna, jadeaba en alegría y decía: '¡Si habla igualito!', lo que resulto en un pequeño pellizco de su hermano.

El anciano director ordeno que se sentaran, y los tres se miraron, pensando lo mismo.

-¿Señor, puede darnos unos segundos?-dijeron los tres al tiempo, a lo que el Lupin alzo una ceja.

-Por supuesto.

Y los tres se fueron a la una esquina. Scorpius fue el primero en hablar, totalmente alarmado.

-¿Y si aquí soy Slytherin? ¿Si me obligan a ser mortífago?-Lily lo tomo por la mano para que la mirara.

-A la abuela Malfoy no la obligaron, ella no era mortífaga…-él la miro con una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore entendía las muecas del que fue nombrado en su nombre. Eran tal para cual.- Además, si no fueras tan altanero, ni arrogante, ni egocéntrico, ni-

-Lo entendí, gracias- respondió irónico, aunque con una pequeña risa.

-Solo trata de sacar tú coraje Gryffindor, y todo saldrá bien.

-Y yo… soy Ravenclaw…-Al solo miraba al suelo. Ninguno se dio cuenta de la especial atención que el joven, muy joven, Remus les estaba prestando.

-Tú solo has lo mismo…-dijo Lily, pero Scorpius la interrumpió.

-Saca tú Weasley interior, eres muy Potter.- y los tres rieron.

Al girarse sintieron como si hubieran sido escuchados, pues el anciano director los miraba como si supiera algo, y el Lupin con ojos cautelosos, además de un poco más descolocado. Remus carraspeo, y Dumbledore sin mirarlo contesto, como si le leyera los pensamientos.

-Señor Lupin, estos son los nuevos alumnos.-Señalo al rubio cenizo.-Él Sr. Green, sus padres fallecieron hace unos poco meses, al igual que los de sus amigos de infancia, los Pots.- señalo a los "gemelos" pelirrojos.- Todos acudirán a su curso.-Dumbledore estaba de espaldas al chico, así que no vio la mueca desconfianza mezclada con curiosidad en el rostro del Lupin.

El profesor Dumbledore hizo un ademan para que se sentaran, y los tres amigos obedecieron. Puso el sombrero primero sobre la cabeza pelirroja de Lily, y apenas la rozo grito:

_-'¡Gryffindor!'_-Luna sonrió de lado a Scorpius y Albus, quienes movían la cabeza negativamente en forma de 'no-cambias-nunca'

Luego el sombrero fue a dar a la cabeza de Al, quien tomo aire al escuchar una voz fuerte y clara en su cabeza, una que no era esa con la que discutía a veces la relación entre su mejor amigo y su hermanita.

'_Por lo que veo ya te había seleccionado… Muy inteligente, además de dedicado… Todo un Ravenclaw… Pero, ¿no? Quieres estar con los leones…. Mmm… Mucho coraje, si… Ojala puedas volver a casa, Albus Severus Potter… Debes ser…'_

_-'¡Gryffindor!'- _Y Al miro a Lily con suficiencia.

-Vaya si eres Potter…- susurro Scorpius sarcástico, aunque se veía un poco ansioso Albus le dio una palmada a la vez que el sombrero se tocaba sus rubios cabellos.

'_Un Malfoy, completo y correcto… Pero sin prejuicios, raro, pero veo que tienes buenos amigos, además de que encontraste el amor, no te preocupes he guardado secretos más grandes… ¿Un Malfoy y una Potter? Las diferencias los unen. Solo espera un poco y todo saldrá bien. Eres un Slytherin, pero no de estos tiempos. Mejor en…'_

_-'¡Gryffindor!'- _y Lily y Albus lo abrazaron. Sintió como la pelirroja le susurro 'La serpiente entre leones.' Y su sonrisa se ensancho al recordar las palabras del sombrero.

-Bien, Sr. Lupin, sabe el camino.-dijo Dumbledore, ese brillo en sus ojos mucho más presente.

Y los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la enfermería.

Los dos pelirrojos siguieron al frente, pues conocían cada pequeño centímetro del castillo, claro olvidando que no estaban en su tiempo, aunque el Lupin ya sabía algo. Ellos ya habían estado en el colegio, y no fue una primera vez. Además conocían a los Potter, a los Weasley y también a los Malfoy.

Los dos rubios cenizos iban atrás, Scorpius tratando de no mirar mucho al prefecto pues era raro ver a su primo con su color de pelo natural, además de menos bronceado. Se estaba haciendo un silencio muy incómodo así que el Malfoy, Green, decidió romperlo.

-¿En qué casa estas? -claro que lo sabía solo necesitaba un tema, la buena en conversaciones era la pelirroja frente al él.

-Gryffindor.

-Ahhh.- Toco un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda, en este aparecieron las palabras '¿Ayuda?' y sus amigos giraron a verlos sonriéndole en modo de disculpa.

Cada uno tenía un brazalete de tela con los colores de su casa: azul con bronce, rojo con dorado y verde con plateado. Estos tenían unas placas con sus apodos: Al, Lun y Scorp. Al pensar en cualquier palabra mientras lo tocaran, aparecería en el de los otros. Fueron un regalo de Draco Malfoy para su hijo durante su cumpleaños número catorce.

Los Pots se retrasaron para ir a su paso.

Luna, notando la incomodidad del rubio Green, hablo-¿Y, Lupin, como es el colegio?- sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero tenía que hacer algo.

-Pues imagino que como todo colegio de magia, ¿cierto, Pots?-contesto el mirándola con interés, ciertamente se parecía mucho a Lily Evans.

-Luna, o Lun… No me gustan las formalidades.- Bueno, no era tan Evans después de todo, pensó con una sonrisa. –Y ninguna escuela de magia es igual, querido Lupin-

-Remus- la corto él, cosa a la que el mismo se sorprendió, normalmente no era muy sociable con otras personas fuera de sus amigos. Ella asintió.

-Remus, como t iba diciendo, ninguna es igual, cada una es especial y única, como las personas.

-No todas son lo que parecen- la interrumpió otra vez, y Scorpius siguiendo de cerca la conversación le siguió.

-Es verdad, pero no se debe juzgar a un libro sin antes leerlo… Miramos a nosotros, apenas tenemos química- dijo con ironía, tirando del pelo de su mejor amigo, quien le dio una zape en la cabeza. –Y hoy es el día de darle a Scorpius, el día favorito de los Potte- Al abrió sus ojos- Pots.

-Es lo mismo con nosotros…- y seguía sin creer que de lo desconfiado que se sentía, pasara a hablar con ellos de sus amigos, de sus hermanos.- James es todo risa y diversión, pero sabe lo que es correcto, Sirius es, bueno un espécimen raro-rió para sí y su carcajada se alargó al escuchar al Green murmurar 'Un espécimen raro va hacer si sigue ligando con mi chica' y la pelirroja le dio un pisotón.- Peter,-noto como los Pots se tensaban, pero no dijo nada, a lo mejor traía recuerdos.- Él es inocente pero es muy fiel- Albus y Scorpius se tragaron sus bufidos- Y yo, se puede decir que soy la conciencia, aunque a veces logran sonsacarme…

-Te entiendo, tú y yo no vamos a llevar muy bien, Remus.- dijo el pelirrojo Pots con una sonrisa de simpatía.

Los cuatro se detuvieron frente al retrato de la dama Gorda, lo cual el Lupin noto, pero aún seguía estudiándolos.

-Bien, este es la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, y la contraseña es '_Tarta de melaza'_- y con un ligero saludo el retrato se abrió dejándoles ver el túnel hacia la sala común.

Ya era muy tarde, así que pensaban que la sala común estaría vacía. Jamás que James Potter, Sirius Black y un muy dormido Peter Pettigrew los esperaban.

-¡Lunático! Eres un desconsiderado, ¡sabes lo preocupado que nos tenías, chiquito!- exclamo el Black, muy melodramático, cuando el Lupin salió del hueco del retrato. El aludido solo rodo los ojos.

-¡Ya Canuto!¡El señorito Lupin aquí presente puede cuidar sus espaldas!- añadió James, riendo a carcajada, sobresaltando al antes dormido Peter , quien cayó al suelo con un ruido seco.

Los tres amigos, bueno los del futuro, no pudieron evitar reír ante tal imagen. Pettigrew mira a todos con ojos llorosos azules como platos, y se podía decir que no era de sorpresa por la forma en que temblaba. Remus tenía una sonrisa divertida, Sirius estaba rojo de la risa y el Potter parecía una cascada con tanta lágrima a causa de sus carcajadas.

-¡Shhh!- Se escuchó desde la que los tres "nuevos" sabían era la escalera que iba a los dormitorios de las chicas-¡Me lo imaginaba!

Lily Luna estuvo a punto de dar un chillido de alegría al reconocer a la pelirroja que acababa de aparecer al final de las antes mencionadas escaleras, claro que Albus le había dado un pequeño codazo al costado. Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba Lily Evans, la que en unos años sería una Potter.

Al terminar de mirar severamente a los Merodeadores, notó a las tres personas más en la sala común.

-Disculpen, no quiero ser descortés, pero, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- dijo mirando atentamente a la que parecía ser más hermana de ella que Petunia. Luna le sonrío con ojos brillantes, pero fu Remus el que habló.

-Ellos son los nuevos.- dijo simplemente, miro a Scorpius, quien miraba ceñudo a Sirius.-Él es Scorpius Green, y ellos- señalo a los dos pelirrojos- son los gemelos Pots.

-Mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Vez que no mentíamos, Evans, si se parece a ti en lo linda y todo- James Potter hablaba con una sonrisa boba, ella se sonrojo un poco y para sorpresa de los Merodeadores asintió. Miro a los "gemelos" extrañada, y Albus, siendo Albus, se sintió incómodo.

-Soy Alex y ella Luna, sentimos venir tan tarde y armar tanto escándalo- ella lo corto.

-No te disculpes, Alex, ¡si fueron estos!- miro con fastidio a los cuatro que la miraban inocentemente.

-Sabes que es un placer hacerte la vida movida, Evans…- dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia, Peter dio una risita estúpida, la cual Lily cayo con una mirada seria.

-Lily, por ti cualquier cosa, preciosa-la pelirroja del pasado miro al Potter con cara de perros.

-Pues seguirás soñando- el solo le soplo un beso volador.

-¡Parecen gato y ratón con su comentarios!- Lily Luna los miraba súper divertida, y Scorpius aprovecho para agarrarla por la cintura. Siempre era bueno tratar cuando estaba de buenas, y como predijo, ella no lo rechazo.

-No sé, esto se parece mucho a ustedes dos- dijo Al fingiendo que pensaba, la risa en sus ojos presente al ver los brazos del ahora rubio cenizo alrededor de su hermana.

-No sé a qué dices Al…-

-Se refiere a lo nuestro, Pelirroja- ella lo calló con un pisotón, y todos en la sala rieron, todos menos las dos pelirrojas quienes se miraron con simpatía.

-Tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigas, Luna, unidas por cabezotas- miro a James quien lo tomo como un cumplido, para colmo, Scorpius miro a Lily luna con arrogancia, pero eso era algo normal entre ellos.

-Bien, caí en cuenta que ustedes no tienen nada- dijo el Black con el rostro lleno coquetería- Sigue en pie mi invitación, nueva.- ella rió divertida, y Lily rodo los ojos.

-Tengo resistencia a encantos, amor…- Los Merodeadores menos Sirius rieron ante la cara que el aludido tenía, con sonrisa boba y todo.

Scorpius carraspeó y Albus lo tomó como su momento de terminar con ese día.

-Basta de ligar, enana…- ella la sacó la lengua y el hizo lo propio como hermano mayor, sacarla la suya de vuelta- Ya es tarde y creo que nos vendría bien un sueño.

-Claro, Albus aquí están las escaleras a los dormitorios de los chicos, y allá, son las de las chicas, como sé que ya saben. - pero el Lupin sabía por qué lo decía.

Y con unas cuantas despedidas, las de las dos Lilys llenas de fastidio hacia James y Scorpius, partieron a sus dormitorios.

En el de las chicas solas había dos chicas más además de ellas dos, y ya estaban dormidas.

-Ella es Alice Goldstein- señalo una cama en la ventana- y ella es Marlene McMillan- a la cama al lado de la otra- y por lo que veo tus cosas ya están aquí… Buenas noches, Luna- y con eso se fue a la que, obvio, era su cama.

Lily Luna vio como cerraba los doseles de su cama, y rápido que no la vio, camino directamente a su baúl, o el que asumía era suyo. Dentro había libros nuevos, plumas, tintas y pergaminos, además de ropa, que al sacar un camisón vio que eran de su talla.

'_Quizás esto no sea tan malo' _y con ese pensamiento sus ojos verdes se cerraron.

Mientras, en el dormitorio de los chicos de Sexto…

Ahora había ocho camas, y James, Albus, Remus y Peter ya se habían dormido, haciéndole compañía a Frank Longbottom y Julius Thomas, quienes eran los otros compañeros de los chicos. Sirius acababa de salir del baño cuando noto al chico Green despierto, y no contuvo su curiosidad.

-Oye, Scorpius, ¿cierto?- el rubio cenizo asintió sin mirarlo, pues estaba rebuscando entre su baúl.- Conoces a Luna hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?-susurró Sirius provocando que la quijada del Malfoy se tensara.

-Sí, hace mucho, al igual que a Al- sus voz estaba cargada con molestia, y el Black lo noto, pero hiso caso omiso.

-Se ve que es única, mira que meterse entre Evans y Cornamenta es ser valiente- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pues sí, es única, y te sugiero que te alejes de ella, porque no te ve hacer caso- ya estaba puesto de pie, sus ojos eran fríos y su expresión indescifrable. Sirius solo rió, por lo bajo claro.

-Que no te pele a ti, no significa que no aprecié lo que es bueno…- contesto burlón.

-So-lo- el Malfoy hacia un esfuerzo por controlarse- A-le-ja-te de e-lla, ¿de acuerdo?- y no esperando respuestas se metió a su cama y corrió los doseles.

-Ella si vale y no te voy a dar el gusto…- susurro el Black con una arrogancia que solo el, y el rubio detrás de los doseles podían tener. Y rió una vez más al escuchar el soplido de frustración detrás de dichos doseles.

'_Mañana será un día largo'_, pensó Albus, quien había escuchado toda la conversación. No se imaginaba lo cierto de esa oración.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Siento la tardanza. Espero les guste su regalo de año nuevo... Disculpen si hay más errores de lo normal, vi una oportunidad de subir el chap de mi otro fic, y quise subir este sin darle un editing... _

_!Diosito les traiga bendiciones en este nuevo año! ¡Feliz 2012!_


End file.
